


Angyal és démon a vállon

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, funny or something like that, shoulder angel, shoulder devil
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Summary: Azirafael angyalként szívesen segít.Crowley démonként szívesen rontja a levegőt.Newt csak szeretné felkelteni Anatéma figyelmét.Coffee Shop Au





	Angyal és démon a vállon

  
Newt reménytelen pillantást vettet a helyiség legtávolabbi sarkába, ahol egy hosszú barna hajú lány ült az egyik asztalnál. Egy könyv, egy laptop és egy mindjárt üres kávés bögre hevert előtte.  
  
Általában délelőttönként szokott betérni a Boszorkányvadász kávézó és sütemény nevű helyre. Oda ahol Newton dolgozott kiszolgálóként immár két éve. Eredetileg bérszámfejtő volt, de némileg hadilábon állt a számítógépekkel, ezért úgy döntött, hogy tart egy kis szünetet, viszont pénzre addig is szüksége volt. Így kötött ki ebben a régimódi üzletben. Majd itt látta meg először azt a lányt, aki elbűvölte. A rendelések miatt a nevét is megtudta idővel.

Anatéma.  
  
Newt pedig minden alkalommal komplett idiótát csinált magából előtte.

Pedig csak egy esélyt akart, hogy elhívja valahová őt.

Viszont ahhoz, össze kellet szednie magát.

Talán ha egy viccel kezdené.

Ah!

Bárcsak segítene valaki.

  
-**Puff**-

  
Newt bal válla felett lévő hely már nem állt üresen. Helyette egy aprócska, de jól kivehető angyal foglalta el a helyett. Vékony, kis glória fénye ragyogott világos szőke hajára. Hófehér szárnyak voltak a hátán, amik nagyon puhának és pufinak tűntek. Bár maga az angyal is enyhén pufinak látszott. Bézs színű ruházatához csokornyakkendőt viselt. Aprócska mappa volt a kezében.  
  
Bár hozzá képest minden hatalmasnak számított, hiszen alig volt nagyobb tíz centiméternél.

Nagy kék szemekkel tekintet Newtra, aki zavarodottan nézett vissza rá.

\- Örvendek, a nevem Azirafael és azért jöttem, hogy segítsek neked ... . - gyorsan kinyitotta a magánál tartott mappát, majd némi lapozás után folytatta. - Newton Pulsifer.

Newt még mindig némán bámulta a bal vállán megjelent angyalt. Próbált rájönni, hogy talán az erős kávé szagtól végül megbomlott az agya és most már hallucinál.

Körbenézett, hátha valaki másnak is feltűnt a szárnyas kis teremtmény, de azt látta, hogy az a pár vendég továbbra is kávézott, beszélgetett és sütit evett.

\- Ez most valóság? - kérdezte Newt. Suttogva.

\- Persze, hogy az. - vágta rá Azirafael és vetett még egy pillantást a papírjaira. - Azért  
vagyok itt, hogy segítsek, tanácsot adjak.

\- Szóval te akkor... angyal vagy? Az őrangyalom?  
  
\- Igen, angyal vagyok. - húzta ki magát büszkén Azirafael. - Senkinek sincs konkrét segítője. Inkább azt mondanám, én vagyok az aki a jó útra terel. Mivel én képviselem a jót. Te vagy az első megbízásom.

Newt a hallottakon töprengett, majd megkérdezte. - Ha te vagy a jó, akkor van rossz is?

\- Sajnos igen. - sóhajtott Azirafael. - Valakinek a démonok közül is itt kéne lennie, de mit várhatna az ember egy csapat gonosz, bűnös, galád ...

  
\- **Puff** -

  
Egy pillanattal később Newt jobb válla is gazdára talált.

\- Te vagy az ördög? - kérdezte, és elismerte, hogy nem nagyon gondolkozott arról, hogyan is nézhetnek ki a démonok. Vörös bőr, patában végződő lábak és vasvilla. Csak a szokásos.

Tévedett.

\- Crowley. - vetette oda a démon, aki elég unottnak tűnt. Vörös haja és két szarva volt. A hátán fekete szárnyak voltak, amiknek a végei inkább üvegcserepeknek látszódtak. Szintén fekete ruházata és sötét lencséjű szemüvege miatt inkább tűnt valami rocksztárnak, mint a gonosz oldal képviselőjének.

\- Essünk neki, nem akarom itt tölteni a napot. Délután még meg kell kísértenem egy celebet. - közölte Crowley, akinél szintén ott volt egy mappa, amit azonnal felcsapott, majd vetett egy szúrós pillantást Newtra. Figyelembe véve, hogy ezt sötétített lencséjű szemüvegben tette, így is hatásos volt. - Komolyan? Ez a nagy dilemmád? Egy lány, akit félsz megközelíteni? Növessz gerincet.  
  
Felháborodott hang hallatszott a bal váll felől.

\- Crowley! - csattant fel Azirafael. - Hogy mondhattál ilyet!

Az említett démon meglepetten hajolt előre, ezáltal rálátott a másik oldalon tartozkodó angyalra, aki a mappáját a saját mellkasára szorította. Arckifejezése pedig felháborodást tükrözött.

\- Azirafael? Mit keresel itt?

\- Előléptettek.

\- Tényleg? Gratulálok. - felelte Crowley és már nem tűnt unottnak.

\- Oh, köszönöm. - Azirafael sem látszott már annyira bosszúsnak. - Viszont amit mondtál, az előbb, az kegyetlen volt.

\- Kegyetlen? Nézd, pillecukor, nem tudom, hogy fent mit tanítottak, de hidd el, egyből kiszúrom a reménytelen eseteket.

\- Hé! - szólt közbe Newt.

\- Bocs, hercegnő. Megbántottam az érzéseidet? Az aktád szerint már három hete rágod a küszöböt egy lány miatt, aki csak azért szólt eddig hozzád, mert kávét akart. Szinte már hallom az esküvői harangokat.

\- Ne hallgas rá. - mondta neki Azirafael. - Pontosan azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek neked abban, hogy felkeltsd ... . - gyors pillantás megint a mappába. - Anatéma Apparát figyelmét. Oh, de furcsa egy név.

\- Csak az idődet vesztegetted, angyal.

Azirafael dühös pillantást vetett rá. - Ez az első megbízásom és jól akarom csinálni.  
  
\- Ne strapáld magad. Az első így vagy úgy de félresikerül. Mint a palacsintáknál. - vonta meg a vállát Crowley, de látta, hogy Azirafael szemében érdeklődés csillant fel a palacsinta szó hallatán.

\- Nonszensz, figyelj rám, Newton. - mondta az angyal. - Legközelebb amikor Anatéma kávét rendel tőled, akkor legyél nyitottabb és mosolyogj. Majd a számlára írd fel a neved és a számodat. Ebből majd arra fog következtetni, hogy pozitív személyiség vagy és szívesen ismerkednél.

Newt a hallottakon töprengett, de még mielőtt válaszolhatott volna ...

\- Mond, hogy viccelsz, angyal. Ezzel csak azt fogja elérni, hogy kerülni fogja, mint egy pestisest. - vetette oda Crowley.

\- Ezzel megtörik a jég. - felelte Azirafael.

\- Szűzen fogsz meghalni, Newton Pulsifer. - ásított egyet a démon.

\- Esetleg egy bűvész trükkel is kezdhetnéd...

\- Na jó, mivel ez az első megbízásod, segítek neked, mert rosszabbnál rosszabb ötletek hangoztak el. - vágott a szavába Crowley majd jobb vállról bal vállra költözött. Pontosan Azirafael előtt jelent meg, aki ijedtében hátrébb lépett Newt vállán. Megbotlott. 

Crowley megragadta a bal csuklójánál fogva, ezután két dolog történt.  
  
Egy: Azirafael nem zuhant le.

Kettő: Mindketten úgy érezték, mintha áramütés érte őket.

Crowley szemüvege az orra hegyére csúszott, így a másik látta az arany színű kígyó szempárt, ami teljesen elbűvölte.

Szótlanul bámulták egymást egy ideig. Majd Crowley erőt vett magán.

\- Jól vagy, angyal? -

\- Ige, én ... köszönöm. - felelte Azirafael tétován. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy mit is kéne tennie.

Még mindig fogták egymás kezét.

\- Öhm, ... nem akarok zavarni, de Anatéma most ment el. - szólalt meg Newt, ezzel megtörve a varázst.

Crowley egy lekezelő pillantásra méltatta a srácot, majd a tekintette megenyhült mikor újra ránézett Azirafaelre.

\- Talán ... legközelebb... ha ... . - kezdte Azirafael, akinek a gondolatai kicsit kuszák voltak.

\- Ha azt akarod, hogy valami történjen ...

Crowley Newtnak intézte a szavait, de továbbra is Azirafaelre figyelt. Majd megemelte az angyal kezét és közelebb lépett hozzá.

\- Ha változást akarsz ...

Lágyan belecsókolt a másik tenyerébe.

\- Ha valami jobbat szeretnél ...  
  
Majd tovább haladt a csuklón és a karján, miközben a másik karjával átölelte az angyal derekát. Szorosan magához húzta.

\- Az nem bűn. - majd gyorsan megnyalta az angyal nyakát, akinek ettől elakadt a lélegzete.

\- Te, te ... ördög ... démon ... csábító kígyó. - nyögte ki Azirafael, mire a másik elvigyorodott.

\- Bókolsz, angyal? Nagyszerűen csinálod. - közölte vele Crowley vidáman. - Mit szólnál, ha ezt máshol folytatnánk?

\- De még nem lett elintézve ez a megbízás. Aztán még ott van a papírmunka ...

Crowley elengedte Azirafael kezét, majd csettintett egyet. Egy tompa puffanás hallatszott, a kávézó pulton pedig egy pénztárca hevert.

\- A lány észreveszi, hogy nincs meg a tárcája, visszafog jönni, hogy itt keresse. Aztán majd alakulnak a dolgok a maguk módján.

\- Várj! Nem tudom, hogyan hívjam el valahova. - mondta gyorsan Newt.

\- Akkor legközelebb legyél pontosabb, mert te csak egy esélyt kértél arra, hogy elhívd.

Majd újabb csettintés.  
  
\- Ez pedig a papírmunka volt. A mai napra ennyi elég. Gyere Azirafael.

\- Nem egy celebet kell még megkísértened?

\- Nélkülem is remekül hozza a rossz döntéseket. Indulhatunk? - kérdezte Crowley és egy kicsit félt, hogy a másik esetleg nemet mond.

Azirafael viszont elmosolyodott. - Mihez lenne kedved.

\- Mit szólnál egy piknikhez és palacsintához?

\- Ah, Crowley, honnan tudtad?

Crowley vállat vont.

-**Puff**-

Majd mindketten eltűntek.

A pulton lévő pénztárca nagyon valóságosnak tűnt, de Newt még mindig nem volt benne biztos, hogy nem hallucinálta ezt az egészet.


End file.
